The invention relates to an actuator for maneuvering a movable element of a building.
These actuators allow the maneuvering of movable elements such as doors, gates, blinds, shutters, projection screens, and ventilation hatches fitted to buildings.
To control the maneuvering of these movable elements, it is beneficial to ascertain their position so as to determine when to cut off the supply to the motor at the end of travel of the element or if the latter is in an intermediate position.